


Teammates

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Badminton, Community: fanfic100, Introspection, Multi, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru thinks about her badminton teammates
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Teammates"

They were playing sudden death badminton again, and Kyo and Yuki were Tohru’s teammates. She wasn’t sure if Uo, Hana, and Momiji had planned it that way, but suddenly Tohru found herself beside the other two boys on the court.

She had to believe it was just a coincidence, that Kyo and Yuki were her teammates. Hana and the others couldn’t know how she felt about them, could they? Could this be some elaborate plan to expose her silly feelings to her teammates?

No, Hana would never do something so cruel, at least not to Tohru. There had to be a different explanation.

“Hey, less thinking, more hitting!” Kyo yelled, diving in front of her to hit the birdie.

“Oh! Sorry!” Tohru tried to bow in apology and nearly collided with Kyo as he stood back up.

“Watch it!” He growled.

“Eep!” Tohru quickly backed out of his way.

No, there was no way anyone could know how she felt about her teammates, and it had to stay that way. Now, she needed to get her head in the game, before she gave it all away.


End file.
